In the conventional art, there is a system that performs interlocking control that controls, on the basis of preset interlock settings information, an operation of a device by interlocking the device to an operation of another device. For example, an air conditioning system has been proposed “provided with interlocking control information setting means that performs setting of interlocking control information data, storage means that stores interlocking control information data processed by the interlocking control information setting means, and interlocking control execution determination means that determines, on the basis of a transmitted signal, data that satisfies the condition and the valid duration among one or more pieces of interlocking control information data stored in the storage means and that transmits an control command based on the control content to the device subject to control that has been determined to have satisfied the condition and the valid duration” (see Patent Literature 1, for example).
Further, a system that simulates an operation of an air-conditioner has been proposed in which “an air conditioner simulator (100) that is provided with the control means (30) that selects condition control corresponding data (5D) that corresponds to a settings input condition from among control condition data (61) that is stored in the data storage means (60), that executes a simulation program (40) that reflects the operation procedures of the air conditioner based on the settings input condition and the control condition corresponding data (5D), and that outputs the obtained execution result on the display means (70) as displayed data” (see Patent Literature 2, for example).